


Hold On To Anything

by Otaku_Wizard



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bittersweet, Character Death, Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Going to Hell, Major Character Injury, Mental Breakdown, Minor Character Death, Pain, sorry Links
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Wizard/pseuds/Otaku_Wizard
Summary: When the ending of your journey is at hand. When you're so close to victory and inches away from failure. When you're at your breaking point. When everything is falling. When your mind is shattering. When life comes to a close.Because at the end of everything...You hold on to anything.
Kudos: 8
Collections: Linked Universe





	1. At The Beginning of Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game begins.

The group entered the Sacred Hall, their determination unbreakable, yet their fears at an all time high. The temple was a long, narrow hall with detailed pictures of the Heroes' journey. Colors and lines intermingled to create a depiction of each of their respective times and quests. Their footsteps that echoed through the hall were joined by the sound of resonating chimes of a clock. Time was passing. They had no more of it to spare. They had to keep going. No one spoke. They didn't have to. They knew what they had to do. Their confidence in their own group was above their dread for what lied ahead. This was the fight that had been a long time coming, what they had worked up to. This was the peak of the mountain. And if they faltered, they would fall down it much easier than they climbed it.


	2. Ghosts Of The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS IS UNFINISHED AND MAY BE SUBJECT TO CHANGE!  
> Please comment any feedback or criticism!
> 
> I'm publishing this now as a sort of teaser/dip in the pool, trying to test the waters!

Wild stopped and looked around him, his eyes softly glowing their usual electric blue.  
“Hello? Guys?” The rest of his group was nowhere to be found. Go figure. The world around him was inky black, a vast void that seemed to have no end, as it stretched on forever. He didn’t know how he could even see anything, it didn’t look like there was any sort of naturally occurring light source… Wild frowned. Another trial perhaps? Maybe he was transported to a Shrine? He shook his head. The Slate had never had any sort of glitches before, why would it start now? The only sounds he heard were the rustling of his tunic and the thumping of his boots as he began walking into the distance. It felt cold, lonely here. A stillness that Wild broke was in the air, like an undisturbed crypt of some kind.  
Soon enough he spotted a rather large and lush forest, a large contrast from the inky void he’d seen up until that point. As he reached the forest, he was very acutely aware of seemingly everything around him, the leaves brushing against his skin, the rough bark of the branches holding themselves out to snare him. But he was also aware of the four sets of eyes that stared at him from the shadows… Of course, his senses weren’t as honed as Twilight’s, but he still… Wait, what happened to Twilight? A seed of panic set in his mind, burying itself. Dammit. They were all separated, and now he might be alone. They all could be alone. What if something went wrong? What if they failed here? What if-  
Wild’s thoughts were cut off as three arrows whizzed past his face, one right against his side, and one against his thigh. He pulled out his Royal Shield and Broadsword, stepping back and covering himself just in case. What had shot at him? What was he about to face? That’s when a figure leaped out from the foliage, a gust of wind blowing in Wild’s face. He whipped around, only to come face to face with a Rito. A very familiar Rito. And an arrow aimed in the center of his forehead. His blood ran cold, his skin became pale, and his eyes widened. A shock of pure ice ran through his veins as questions began to run through his mind. So many questions and yet, even with the flow of time seeming to slow, he could see the Rito’s fingers beginning to loosen. Wild lifted his left arm, even though it felt like a lead weight. His shield met with Revali’s bow, knocking the weapon out of his hands. Time’s pace picked up. Wild tried to stabilize his mind as the Champion leaped back, landing gracefully. Revali looked up at Link with malice in his eyes. This wasn’t just the jealousy he’d known that he’d harbored for so long. This was absolute, utter hatred. Revali leaped up into the air again, retrieving his bow and drawing the string in one swift motion. Three arrows flew down towards the Hero as he raised his shield and focused, closing his eyes. But he didn’t hear the sound. He didn’t feel anything… Anything other than an arrow sinking into his calf. Wild stumbled back, his shock of seeing this unfold and fear of him dying like this creeping into his brain. The Rito landed, smirking. Wild looked up to see the Champion standing there, seemingly waiting for him to do something. He was just standing there. For some reason, anger began to boil in Wild’s veins. After all they’d done, he was going to turn his back on him? After being so open, sharing so much of himself? Of course he was. He was always jealous. He didn’t really care, he just wanted it to hurt that much more. And now the pot had boiled over. If that was the case, then this was a long time coming.  
Wild ran forwards, sword and shield his only reassurance. If he wanted a fight, a fight he would get. Revali, as he’d expected, leaped up into the air, pulling back another set of arrows. Wild put up his shield as he sheathed his sword and blocked the Rito’s arrows before switching to his own bow and arrows as quickly as possible. He chose electric arrows, letting loose three as soon as Revali did. The arrows met each other, falling as they veered off course. Wild began to fire more and more, Revali meeting each and every volley Wild sent his way. Soon, his fingers began to hurt, and if he kept his up, he knew he would bleed. He reached down to his Slate, jumping to the side as he dodged another set. Pulling it off his belt, he threw his arm forwards and used Stasis on the Rito, yellow chains wrapping around him, holding him in time as his body began to drop like a stone. Wild leaped forwards, dropping his bow and pulling out his sword to slash at Revali, taking out his anger in full at him. Hacking and slashing, his mind began to become clouded with his anger. This wasn’t right, this didn’t feel right! What was happening to him? Why did Revali betray him? He was too late to notice that the Stasis was stopping, it’s yellow chains breaking.

Revali vanished the moment Wild’s sword made contact.


End file.
